


My first love. . . My first heartbreak

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, M/M, One Sided Love, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, one sided Austria/Switzerland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in me, I've made a promise <br/>I will never fall in love again <br/>Unless it's you, my first love<br/>My one and only</p>
            </blockquote>





	My first love. . . My first heartbreak

I never thought I would love someone like you  
Never in my dreams that I would meet you  
But then, as I travel in my life's journey  
You walk into my life and I fall for you.

I never know how is it to be in love  
Until that very special moment   
You brought wonderful things in my life  
You opened my eyes to see the beauty of love.

You are my first kiss  
You are the first guy who hugged me tenderly  
You are the first man who held my hand lovingly  
You are my first love.

You are the one who taught me how to love sincerely  
You showed me the way to your heart  
You've taught me everything that I should know about love  
I told myself, the story of my life is all about you.

You cared for me, and I really appreciate it  
You showed me how to love unselfishly  
But you never teach me the art of letting go  
You never teach me the cure of hurting so much.

I thought my first love will be my last  
I thought its you that I belong to  
But now, what I once thought remains as thoughts  
For you are now waiving goodbye.

All your smiles are for me   
But now, its for somebody else's  
Your stare so full of love  
Its for someone's comfort.

The hug and kiss that I once have   
Your heart once all mine  
Now, they all belong to somebody  
It hurts to know you are already gone.

Deep in me, I made a promise  
I will never fall in love again  
Unless its you, my first love,   
My one and only


End file.
